The purpose of the Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Resource (Core 4) is to support the data and knowledge management, statistical analysis and bioinformatics analysis needs of our proposed Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence focused on Therapy Response (CCNE-TR) program. Our CCNE-TR proposal consists of 7 research projects and 4 cores that will work in concert to advance the discovery of life-saving molecularly targeted cancer therapies by developing and validating ex vivo diagnostics through tissue/serum-based proteomics nanosensors and in vivo diagnostics though nanoparticles for molecular imaging. Core 4 has three main goals in support of the overall CCNE-TR mission.